Vulnérabilité et de l'Amour
by Dakota Boticcelli
Summary: Reto: Una piedra en el camino/Arcilla/ 29 marzo 2012. "Como dije, yo sé poco sobre amor, pero se me hace fácil reconocerlo donde lo haya; 800.000 millones de años de experiencia me respaldan"


**Los personajes estan lejos de pertenecerme**

**¿Desde cuándo yaoi es señal de advertencia?**

**Song : Cancion para ti - Frank Quintero**

_« Imagina un mundo sin abrazos, sin besos, sin roces ni esperanzas. Imagina un amanecer sin sol, o una noche sin luna, una tarde de agosto sin ese viento fugas, o ese verano con ese calor intenso. Yo puedo imaginarlo, lo que no podria es existir en un mundo donde no hubiera disponible un tú »_

* * *

><p><strong>Vulnérabilité et de l'Amour<strong>

**I**

Muchos dicen que el amor es efímero. Que solo perdura mientras la vida útil de un condón de sabor proteja o mientras un impulso de electricidad recorra la atmosfera. Que dura lo que una burbuja de jabón en el denso aire, lo que un ladrido de perro en el vacuo espacio, lo que un cigarrillo consumido por un aliento. Otros, por el contrario, se rehúsan a medirlo por el simple hecho de no considerar ninguna doctrina de tiempo suficiente para tal majestuoso sentimiento.

Muchos piensan, creen y predican sobre el amor y su alcance. Algunos otros se niegan a saborearlo, por el miedo, ya que otorga cierta vulnerabilidad a quien lo padece. Pero pocos hacen lo que deberían hacer. Sentir, sólo eso. Entregarse sin reservas y con el corazón envuelto en sangrientos pliegues de papel de regalo, con el esófago enrollado en un decoroso lazo y los pulmones superpuestos, como airadas alas. Sin temores, sin ataduras, sin pesos, ni palabras complicadas. Sin involucrar el cerebro, salvo su hemisferio izquierdo, aquel que produce, otorga y dirige las sensaciones emocionales.

El tiempo interfiere poco con los sentimientos. Sólo se hace enemigo de quien no hizo lo que debió, cuando pudo hacerlo, sin importar las circunstancias. El tiempo es perfecto para aquel que sólo es fiel a sí mismo y a sus ideales.

Yo sé poco sobre amor, pero sé mucho sobre el tiempo. Y de una u otra manera, una es condenada por la otra. Bueno, condenada, no, suena terrible, poco armónico; digamos que una claudica cuando la otra esta mucho tiempo a su lado. El amor a veces es vencido por el tiempo, y el tiempo, a su vez, es vencido por el amor.

Como dije, yo sé poco sobre amor, pero se me hace fácil reconocerlo donde lo haya. 800.000 millones de años de experiencia me respaldan.

Sí, es amor. En esos ojos de cuervo, fríos y calculadores hay un amor incalculable, insondable y que puede llegar a ser tan altruista que roza lo mezquino. Esa mirada intensa grita a los cuatro vientos que ama porque desea amar, negándose a enamorarse por coincidencia, sino por propio estímulo. Lo que yo entiendo como un acto de rebeldía hacia la vida. Aquella que morbosamente se encarga de encaminarnos, no siempre por los caminos más cristalinos.

El humano con manos finas, sentado frente al de Ojos de Cuervo, tambaleaba los dedos, visiblemente nervioso, hecho que lo llevaría, como siempre, a explotar en ironías y maldiciones.

Ambos estaban en completo silencio. Sentados frente a frente, separados por una vil mesa modestamente adornada que impedía que se tocasen. Pero no del todo. Sus ojos, sus expresiones acariciaban las contrarias. Como sólo un verdadero sentimiento puede hacer.

Además, de no existir un punto franco de separación, ambos empezarían con tomarse de las manos, rozar sus cuellos, besar sus pieles, y bueno, ya no se detendrían. Que se los digo yo.

Porque si el sexo fuese comida, estos dos fueran enfermizamente obesos.

Ojos de cuervo iba a decir algo, ocultamente alterado, pero _Manos Finas_ lo detuvo.

― **Esto fue una mala idea. ― **Y apenas las palabras abandonaron sus labios, se arrepintió de pronunciarlas. Esto lo he visto antes. Y si uno de los dos no cedía, terminaría rematadamente mal.

Ojos de Cuervo entrecerró la mirada, haciéndola temeraria, sagaz, mucho más aguda. Desde mi lugar, casi pude sentir la corriente de energía que emanaba de él. Es que se me hubiese cortado la respiración si necesitara de oxígeno. En algunos momentos, más que en otros, agradezco a la evolución por permitirme ser lo que soy, aunque, cuando las cosas se ponen violentas entre estos dos, me avergüenzo al encontrarme pensando en que todo hubiese sido más fácil si, en vez de convertirme en un collar de arcilla llevado por un hombre altamente afeminado (en apariencia, jamás en carácter) me hubiesen hecho arena de gato. A pesar de los olores, y las sensaciones contraproducentes, el cuadrúpedo me visitaría pocas veces y yo estaría en paz.

Apestoso, pero en paz.

― **¿Te avergüenzas de mí? **

Casi pude leer la mente de Manos Finas, una maldición cruzaba sus pensamientos. No era su intención comenzar una nueva discusión, pero Itachi insistía. Él jamás se avergonzaría del idiota que tenía enfrente, es sólo que prefería vivir el idilio de su relación bajo las sombras del misterio. Donde nadie pueda interferir, juzgar o reprochar.

Deidara temía no ser a largo plazo lo que el otro necesitaba.

― **Hoy Sasori me ha dicho algo bastante provechoso aunque increíble. ¿Sabías que si no sabes que es lo que deseas y abres un buen libro, en el té aparecerá la respuesta?**

Touche. Eso fue un enorme golpe bajo. Desviar la conversación hacía lugares que podría manejar. Sasori era su punto de ebullición. El lugar de donde ambos arrancaban sus mutuos miedos y lo condensaban a grados Celsius, para luego escupírselo al contrario de manera explosiva y chocante. Sasori. No sé qué demonios será eso, pero en mi universo significa problemas.

Ojos de Cuervo se mantuvo impávido, pero por dentro un volcán activo hacia erosión, cubriendo la herida reciente, almidonándola con los buenos recuerdos y las excelentes mañanas que despierta con el calor de otro cuerpo a su lado.

Sinceramente, yo no sé cómo Manos Finas se hace tanto el difícil, como aguanta tanto haciéndose sufrir a sí mismo, complicando todo, aunque sabe que terminara alterándose, maldiciendo y gritando ciertas cosas que para él son molestas aceptar. Siempre era de esa enfermiza manera. Manos Finas lanzaba el primer y bajo ataque, pero luego no podía resistir la venganza de Ojos de Cuervo.

Me distraje un poco. Aquellos son los ojos, cabellos y mente de cuervo más hermosos que he visto. Aunque también, dentro de aquellos ojos negros, hay cierta actitud esquiva de comadreja. Aquellos labios, aun cerrados, se notaban tan afilados como espada. Abiertos eran una perdición de palabras acertadas, redirigidas hacia el punto más débil de su contrincante. Para Manos Finas era, por supuesto, más fácil dejarse llevar por aquella lengua sobre la suya, que exponerse ante sus verdades.

― **Mira lo que he comprado para Sakura.**

Ok, esto era sumamente grave. Sakura. Era como mencionar en un insulto a la madre de Manos Finas, quien se sobresaltó visiblemente. Tomó violentamente la carta de aperitivos que estaba sobre la mesa. Estaba dispuesto a ignorar a aquellos ojos de enfermizamente atrayentes que se burlaban de él.

― **¿Qué deberé comer? ― **hablaba al viento Manos Finas, enojado hasta la medula, intentando hacer evolucionar la molestia en su acompañante, sin éxito** ― ¿Una mega hamburguesa? ¿Un Shawarma? **

Ojos de cuervo lo miraba con un deje de molestia, pero más divertido que otra cosa.

― **También la llevaré de paseo. Ya sabes que le gusta caminar por el Central Park.**

Manos Finas, ahora también temblorosas, más alterado que de costumbre a la segunda frase despectiva de su amante, tomó la cajita con el obsequio para esa cosa llamada Sakura. Fuera lo que fuese era un consecutivo dolor de cabeza para Manos Finas.

Porque si Sasori era igual a problemas, Sakura era una patada en los genitales. Capaz de hacerle caer de rodillas del dolor y de la impotencia; tanto lo afectaba que era capaz de apuñalarse así mismo con tal de que Itachi entendiera como se sentía con sólo mencionarla. Decir Sakura frente a Deidara era como enterrar en él miles de estalactitas en su pecho, cortar con una motosierra su abdomen y calcinar a mil grados centígrados su corazón, aun sujeto a su cavidad. Sí, creo que eso resume bien la mirada densa de rencor, de un extraño azul opaco, que le enviaba Manos Finas a su acompañante.

― **¡¿Por qué me haces esto, Itachi? ― **Explotó Manos Finas. Tan irritado, colérico, que lanzó el menú y manoteo violentamente la mesa ― **¡Era el maldito piercing que quería para mi maldita ceja! ¡Además, no quiero tu culo cerca de ella!**

― **¿En serio, Deidara? ― **respondió Ojos de Cuervo, casi dulcemente. Emancipándose en aquella furia. Alimentaba su ego de ira, de sus estúpidos celos. **― ****Yo creí que no te importaba.**

― **¡Y una mierda, umh! ¡Deja de jugar conmigo, maldición!**

Itachi, alias Ojos de Cuervo, sólo sonrió abierta, macabra y socarronamente, esperando que ese fuera el último toque para su helado de irritabilidad, la cereza de la discordia.

― **¡Maldita sea, Itachi! Deja de burlarte de mí, umh. ― **Deidara se lanzó hacia su acompañante, tomándolo por el cuello de su exquisita camisa Tom Ford, haciendo que Itachi se enseriara un poco, aunque la diversión que el suceso le producía desmoronaba su porte insensible.

Una mesera del local llegó hasta ellos, un poco conmocionada por los gritos.

― **Disculpe… Señorita… **

Houston-tenemos-un-problema.

Deidara volteo a mirar a la infortunada trabajadora, que al notar un "él" en sus afroditas facciones, se alarmó por su error.

― **Oh, disculpe… usted… yo…**

― **Maldita sea ¿Qué pasa con el mundo hoy? **

Deidara cruzó el local a pasos furiosos antes de que atacara a golpes en un lugar público al idiota de su pareja e intentara explotar con una envenenada mirada a la trabajadora del restorán; sus cabellos largos y su figura más esbelta que trabajada desaparecieron por la puerta principal. Sus ojos dejaron de ser azules, en algún momento fueron puro y descontrolado fuego.

**II**

Ya habían pasado tres días en que Ojos de Cuervo no aparecía ante Manos Finas. Todo estaba lento, pesado, aniquilado desde su misma base. Todo alrededor estaba tan oscuro, que me hizo recordar mis inicios en el antiguo Egipto, cuando las distintas especies aún no tenían la conciencia suficiente para crearse un nombre.

Se hizo la luz. Nació de las esquinas, y de unas velas de olor y apariencia pintoresca.

Manos Finas escribía, y leía luego su trabajo. Era una especie de cuaderno de vida, recopilaciones de vivencias. Narrativas de sus propias e inmaduras estupideces.

No pregunten como se leer, o incluso en cómo narro esta historia. Sólo les diré que tengo de mi parte al tiempo. ¿Quién más que él? Inalterable, incomprensible y tan mutable a la vez. Es lo bueno de existir por tanto tiempo, porque puedes conseguirte contactos de lo más interesantes.

En las finas hojas completamente blancas, Deidara plasmaba la encrucijada pelea que residía en su interior. Se preguntaba, una y otra vez, por qué él mismo se comportaba de esa manera tan esquiva e incomprensible, luego tomaba el lapicero y dibujaba formas abstractas, hasta hacer de las puntadas, violentas arremetidas de tinta. Y la furia salía de él, para luego cargarse de más cólera y repetir la operación.

Si querían que todo mejorara, alguien debía de dar el primer paso, ceder un poco, bajar la cabeza medio palmo, eso lo hacía enojarse. Pero luego comprendió que si el concedía un poco, eso lo hacía más maduro, eso lo hacía tangiblemente un humano responsable. Además, para que te tomen seriamente, te quieran y te respeten, debes hacerlo tu primero.

Yo llevó sabiéndolo desde mi juventud. Cuando tenía 150.000 millones de años, supe que con orgullo nadie es feliz. Que es bueno tener una coraza, porque te protege ante seres malévolos, pero ¿Por qué mantenerla también ante alguien que te quiere, ayudando con eso a que se aleje de ti?

Amaba a Itachi. De eso él estaba seguro, y yo también. Pero también amaba discutir, tener la razón y pintar.

Si quería que esa relación fuera a algún lado, y decididamente no a la solitaria calle del "terminamos", debía crear un equilibrio entre su explosiva personalidad y su relación con Ojos de Cuervo.

Sí, yo, siendo una base de minerales evolucionado lo entendía, ¿por qué rayos se le hacía a ese tonto humano tan difícil llevarla a la práctica?

Deidara ríe, al revisar su agenda. Ninguna fecha importante.

Ninguno de sus amigos, ni siquiera los amigos de sus amigos o tan siquiera sus conocidos tenían alguna festividad. Eso quiere decir…

Maldito Itachi. Todo había sido a propósito. Y él había caído, redondito como un tornillo en su carril.

Tomó el teléfono celular entre sus manos, dubitativo en llamar o no. Un sonido estridente se hizo del lugar. Deidara caminó visiblemente un poco más animado a contestar la llamada en su puerta.

Encontró una caja negra, de mediano tamaño. No le pareció del todo extraño, conociendo a Itachi...

La colocó encima de su mesa y se dispuso a abrirla. Intrigado.

¡Estaba vacía! ¿Qué loco enviaba una caja vacía como obsequio?

― **Maldito Itachi… ― **Estaba a punto de aventarla, cuando una nota salió de dentro del cartón.

"_Cierra los ojos y con suavidad, deja descansar tu cabeza hacia atrás para que el sueño sea dueño de ti. Cuando la noche con lentitud, cuidadosamente apague la luz, deja que el viento te traiga hasta mí. Y si en sueños pudiera volar, yo llegaría hasta ti, para entonces hacerte escuchar lo que nunca te pude decir. No encuentro palabras que puedan decir lo maravilloso que es poder sentir el calor de un hogar que habitas en ti…" _

A Deidara sé que le arrugó el corazón. Esa era una parte de la nana que le compuso Itachi cuando era niño, y no podía conciliar el sueño.

Un sentimiento aún más fuerte del que ya sentía crepitó dentro de su ser. Por amor a… le necesitaba más de lo que imaginaba. En esas horas, setenta y dos para ser precisos, no había dejado de pensar en él, y en cómo solucionar sus problemas. En recordar sus manos sobre su cuerpo, su aliento recorriendo cada milímetro, sus piernas al sostenerlo, su boca encontrándose con la suya, su temperamento templado, que hacia contraste con ela suyo que era puro y excitante verano. No había una palabra que expresara cuánto lo había echado de menos, cuánto había sufrido su corazón al no poder mirarlo u olerlo, y mucho menos existía una palabra que abarcara sus sentimientos hacia ese maldito arrogante.

Al recordar su sonrisa, su jodida y obstinante sonrisa, su alma revolucionaba dentro de su cuerpo, se soflamaba, se contraía de enojo, de admiración y por qué no decirlo, de un incomprensible y retorcido amor.

Él nunca podría llegar a comprender los inicios de ese sentimiento tan grande, tan intenso, tan compacto y alocado; en un principio no pudo verle hasta que fue tarde y le sofocaba con su inmensidad y profundidad.

Aún después de tanto tiempo, sus personalidades seguían siendo un verdadero atolladero cada vez más picante y acido, a veces ni él mismo lograba soportarse; Manos Finas temía, en lo profundo de su ser, que su carácter aliciente importante, se convirtiera en un estorbo capaz de mal formar la empatía de Itachi en resentimiento. Tenía miedo de aburrirlo a base de peleas, de reclamos, de malas palabras, mal comportamiento. Le aterraba más que todo darse cuenta que Itachi se avergonzaba de él.

Respiró profundo, intentando no ahogarse en sus pensamientos.

Itachi siempre era el que lo provocaba, es cierto. Pero también era el que daba el primer paso hacia la reconciliación.

Esta vez sería diferente… él lo buscaría y se arreglarían y…

El sonido del timbre, nuevamente cortó sus pensamientos sensacionalistas.

Deidara corrió a su habitación, tomó su saco cachemir y las llaves de su auto. Correría a quien intentaba retrasarlo frente a su puerta. Buscaría a Ojos de Cuervo y lo molería… pero a besos.

Deidara paró en seco, justo sobre el tapete que decía "Bienvenido, idiota" estaba parado el maldito amor de su vida.

― **Yo iba a…**

― **Venia a ver si habías muerto.**

Deidara tuvo que sonreír. No sabía cómo Itachi podía eliminar el aire sensible tan perfecta y rápidamente.

—**Jesús, Itachi, no seas tan romántico.**

—**Te ves como la mierda.**

Deidara, frunció el ceño, pero se prohibió a sí mismo perder tan rápido los estribos.

—**Y ahora con los cumplidos. Para, me estás haciendo sonrojar.**

Ambos rieron por el comentario. Deidara por un instante recordó los viejos y fáciles tiempos en que todo se solucionaba con una frase diáfana y un par de besos.

Pero… debían madurar como pareja.

Debían dejarse de juegos y afrontar su situación.

Deidara tomó un poco de distancia de ese deseable cuerpo, porque si no, con solo olerlo olvidaría el problema y todo seguiría igual. Ya Deidara no necesitaba que todo siguiera igual, necesitaba que mejorara.

Yo veía intranquilo como Manos Finas estrujaba sus dedos, sin saber por dónde comenzar.

— **Deidara, si te abres a mí, me abriré a ti…— **le dijo, entregándole una cajita. La misma cajita que le mostró en el restorán. Deidara ya supo, entonces, por donde comenzar.

Suspiró audiblemente.

— **Sabes de sobra lo que siento por ti. Mi piel, mis entrañas y mis ojos te lo gritan a diario. Pero también entiendo que llega un punto en el que hay que sincerarse y evolucionar. Simplemente, a veces sólo hay que decir aquello que tenemos encerrado en el pecho. Pero… como soy malo para las palabras… Así que… ¿ves éste collar?**

Me tomó entre sus manos, mi mundo se tambaleo y pase a estar en la base de un cuello mucho más pálido que mi anterior morada. Pasé, del cuello de Deidara al cuello de Itachi. Y me sentí triste, no lo niego, pero por primera vez conocía las infinitas razones de Itachi para insistir tanto en ese tonto corazón rubio. Sus mejillas, sus cabellos, sus pestañas rizadas, sus ademanes violentos y llamativos, sus ojos lapislázuli, espejos de un alma atormentada por propias y a veces estúpidas razones. Eso lo hacía enloquecedoramente hermoso.

— **Pero… no puedo aceptarlo… **

Itachi trastabilló y se quedó, extrañamente sin palabras, visiblemente superado por el momento. Sus ojos de cuervo, ahora de un metal completamente líquido, se derramaban sobre Deidara.

— **Si lo rechazas a él, entonces me rechazas a mí.**

Itachi sabía que el collar, ó sea yo, era lo único que persistía del legado de su familia. Que el rubio al entregarle eso, le entregaba sus raíces. Lo que por existencia era.

Itachi, acongojado, toma a Deidara en un abrazo opresivo, afectuoso y lo besa comedido pero con insistencia. Prometiéndose, ambos, en un silenció acallado por el sonido de su acercamiento, intentar comprenderse mutuamente, sin juzgarse.

Ambos huelen tan bien que no sé dónde termina uno y comienza el otro. Sus olores son diferentes, pero ambos son penetrantes y excéntricos.

Y mientras luchan entre las mareas de la pasión, yo me sumergiré en los placeres de la meditación. Ya saben, para darles intimidad.

Esta vez comprobé mi teoría sobre el parecido genético entre las rocas y el amor. Porque las piedras, al igual que el amor, están compuestos por diversos procesos moldeadores y precursores; lo que hacen de las piedras, y de aquel sentimiento tan importante, algo irrompible, inentendible pero macabramente substancioso.

**Dáliva, fin.**

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, esto se me ocurrió una curiosa tarde cuando veía un programa de fantasmas con mi hermano menor.<em>

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Ok, aunque he intentado explicarle a mi obstinada hermana que el concepto de manos finas se refiere a sinónimo de delgadas, ella no parece comprender que yo no he escrito aquello para sofocar la masculinidad de Deidara. Simplemente, Deidara chan no necesita ayuda en ese aspecto, ¡parece una mujer, no lo nieguen! _

_Como dije repetidamente al principio de la historia es solo en apariencia y un poco, con ese sexy flequillo sobre un ojo, porque ese hombre es el más mal hablado, mal comportado, obstinante y hasta viril (No tanto como Itachi) de todo akatzuki. ¡Supéralo Dane! Pero sobre todo, acéptalo xDDDDD. _

_El nombre del relato seria algo asi como **Vulnerabilidad y Amor **en francés_

_La supuesta nana de Dei chan no es otra cosa que una canción de Frank Quintero, escúchenla, es sublime. Se llama Canción para ti. _

_Otra cosilla, El concepto de piedra no se relaciona necesariamente con la forma compacta o cohesionada; también las gravas, arenas, arcillas, o incluso el petróleo, son piedras._

_¿Review?_

_Yo sé que si, xD_


End file.
